An increasing portion of this biotechnology general-purpose computer resource is concentrated on development, application, and evaluation at Mayo and other institutions of x-ray, radionuclide and ultrasound imaging techniques, particularly (3-d) reconstruction (axial tomography) and display methods applicable to non-invasive studies of the relationships of anatomical structure to physical and biochemical functions of organ systems in all regions of the body. Achievement of these objectives requires continued development and application of an assembly of currently operational, advanced and uniquely powerful systems consisting of: 1) a general-purpose, A/D converter, arithmetic logic, D/A converter, interfacing system capable of handling the very high volume and data rates (640 megabits/second) required for on-the-fly digital transformations, storage, cross-sectional and image synthesis computations and redisplay of multiplanar multiple-energy source video images; 2) general-purpose computer controlled electronic three-dimensional multi-energy scanning systems incorporating a wide spectrum of temporal, spatial and density resolutions which can be optimized depending on the dynamics of the anatomical structures and associated physical and biochemical functions to be studied; 3) reconstruction and image synthesis algorithms based on single or synergistic combinations of a variety of energy types and source-detector assemblies plus their implementation in hardware when indicated to minimize computation times; 4) information analysis and interactive data-dense display approaches needed to permit the observer to assimilate and interpret the interrelationships of the very large volumes of multidimensional information obtained by these techniques; 5) collaboration with advanced technology laboratories to expedite evolution of these multidisciplinary applications into the medical practice and research communities of this and other countries; 6) a dedicated multidisciplinary basic and clinical scientific team and facilities that can achieve these aims as expeditiously and economically as possible.